Temptation
by LittleTayy
Summary: Post-curse. Regina is under house arrest and it's James' task to check in on her every week. Their weekly check ins however aren't as innocent as they should be.


**Temptation**

* * *

He had her pushed up against the closed door faster than she had anticipated. Both her hands were held at the wrist by his strong grip, being pushed into the wood by her head. She looked up at him, eyes dark and a tempting smirk on her lips. She shifted in her heels, letting her thigh graze between his legs in an attempt to catch him off guard.

The man growled in response, knocking her leg away and apart as his own leg slipped between hers. He pressed himself against her, glaring down at her as he did so, his lips pressing against hers hungrily. The kiss was hard and rough as their lips opened and their tongues battled for dominance. He may have had her in a submissive and vulnerable position but she wasn't about to have her power taken away.

His mouth broke away from hers, roughly nipping and kissing along her jaw and down to her neck. Hitting her pulse point he couldn't help but smirk when her head titled back and a moan left her kiss swollen lips. He revelled in the fact that he could make the Evil Queen moan and beg for him, something he was sure no one else had ever achieved. He also knew that what he was doing with the dark witch was wrong; so very wrong but he couldn't seem to stop himself.

The temptation of the dark haired vixen had been too much for him when he was David Nolan and now it seemed that temptation had carried over through the breaking of the curse. James loved Snow, he knew he did but there was something about Regina that just got under his skin. The temptation to touch her, taste her, bend her over and make her scream was too much for him to bear and it was because of that, that he found himself with her every week.

Her curse had been broken and through some kindness he wasn't sure he understood, Emma had convinced the town to put Regina on house arrest. She was to have weekly check-ins, to make sure she wasn't trying to escape or kill anyone and James had offered before the sentence had even been final. Everyone had been grateful for the offer because even though she was locked away, people had and still were, terrified of her. So now a routine was set, every Tuesday at 10 o'clock sharp James would turn up on Regina's doorstep and once he was inside he'd give in to temptation.

As he continued to nip and suck at her neck, he slowly released one of her hands which quickly shot to his head, holding him in place. His free hand then travelled down her body, taking in the curves of her breasts and ass. His hand rested on the back of her thigh for a moment before he swiftly pulled it up around his waist, grinding himself in to her core. Regina's hips bucked unconsciously and a moan again released itself from her plump lips.

James' mouth quickly changed course and were again upon Regina's own lips. This kiss was frantic and sloppy, tongues slipping hastily against each other as they always did. Charming dropped his other hand from her wrist and quickly used it to hike the dress she was wearing up around her waist, Regina's now free hand clutching at his leather clad shoulder. The hand that was once pressed against his head was now making its way south, intent on unfastening Charming's pants.

"Is this how you fuck your precious Snow? Up against a door?" Regina drawled breathless as the Prince pushed two fingers passed her underwear and thrust inside of her.

"Shut up," he growled, "You know I don't. I make love to Snow," he continued as Regina's hand finally set him free from his dark jeans.

"But you prefer fucking me don't you?" Regina purred devilishly into his ear, "That's why you keep coming back."

James ignored her, used to her crude and tawdry taunts by now. He instead focused on the feeling of his fingers being inside her and her warm hand wrapped around him. He tried to suppress a groan as she started to pump him lazily, her hand distracting him from his own ministrations. His fingers stilled inside her causing Regina to moan in disappointment, pushing her hips down onto his fingers in an effort to get him started again.

"James," she growled impatiently, her hand squeezing him tightly.

"Don't you know patience is a virtue, your Majesty," he bit back, pulling his drenched fingers out of her.

Regina was about to retort nastily but James stopped her in her tracks, the two fingers he'd had inside her now pressed against her lips. The pair stared at each other, both knowing what he wanted her to do as a devilish smirk graced her lips. Their eyes bored into each other as she slowly opened her mouth and sucked the slick digits between her lips. They both groaned in delight as she sucked her own essence off his fingers, cleaning them with her warm, wet tongue.

James pulled his fingers from her mouth with a pop and quickly replaced them with his own mouth. Their tongues tangled messily before James captured her bottom lip between his teeth, biting down roughly as Regina gasped in pleasure. Regina watched him hungrily as her hand left his manhood and instead began to push his leather jacket off his shoulders. James' own hands weren't still either as they slipped down Regina's back and came to rest on her ass, squeezing before he had to slip his jacket off.

The leather fell with a dull thud to the floor behind the tall man. Regina's hands then went to work on his dark button up shirt as they continued to kiss feverishly. James' hands went to help Regina and before they knew it the Prince was stripped of his shirt and the Evil Queen was licking and kissing her way down his chest. Her hands settled on his hips as her knees lowered to her marble floor.

"Oh fuck," James groaned as he realized just what The Evil Queen intended to do.

He looked down at her, his blue eyes dark and stormy as a hand tangled in her dark locks. Regina grinned evilly before leaning forward and taking the head of his manhood between her lips. A hand took him at the base as her tongue swirled around the head before taking him deeper and sucking like she'd sucked his fingers only moments earlier. Her eyes closed as she took him as far as she could, her hand pumping and twisting in counterpoint to her sucks and thrusts.

After a moment Regina released him with a loud, wet pop, her eyes shooting open to stare straight into his. She continued to smirk at him as her tongue shot out to flick the tip of his length, her hand still pumping him lazily now.

"Does she do this for you? Does Snow suck your dick James?" Regina asks mischievously a seductive grin adorning her features.

"No, God no," James groaned, hand tightening in her hair as she licked her tongue along his length.

Regina chuckled as once again took him in her mouth, sucking enthusiastically. James grunted in pleasure, his free hand reaching forward to brace himself against the front door as Regina's head bobbed around his length. His hips bucked unconsciously, his hand gripping Regina's hair tighter now as he feels his oncoming climax. He pulls out of her mouth quickly and uses the hair tangled in her hair to guide her back up into a standing position.

He presses her back against her front door again, the hand in her hair slipping down her back to start unzipping her dress. She nips and licks at his chest, fingernails scraping over solid abs with pleasure. James pushes her dress quickly off her body, their lips meeting in a hard bruising kiss, as she's left in nothing but her dark lace underwear. Regina's arms wrap around James' broad shoulders as she kicks off her heels.

Instantly Regina's height is shortened but it's not for long as James' hands drift behind her thighs and swiftly hoists her legs up around his waist. Their centre's press deliciously together and both can't help the loud groans they emit at the sensation. Charming pushes all his body weight into her and the door, hoping the wooden structure can hold their soon to be erratic movements. Their lips meet again, their tongue and teeth biting and sucking at each hungrily.

"I want you inside me," Regina gasped as they broke for air.

James grinned at her, a hand going to Regina's centre and pushing the material of her underwear aside. He positioned himself at her entrance and in one hard thrust was completely ensconced in Regina's warm, wet heat. They both moaned loudly, Regina's shrill and breathless as James started to thrust his hips shallowly. Regina's legs tightened around the Princes waist as her nails scratched at his back.

"You feel so good," James moaned, nipping at her collarbone, "so tight and wet," he continued as he started to thrust into her deeper.

Regina gasped in pleasure, at his words and his deeper thrusts. She loved the feel of him inside her, the way he filled her so completely. She threw her head back in pleasure as his thrusts hit just the right spot, her stomach tightening in anticipation.

James grunted happily as Regina's wet heat clenched deliciously around him. She felt so completely and utterly different to Snow and he was never sure if that was a good thing or not but he liked it in this moment. A hand grasped at her ass, keeping her up and against the door as the other hand journeyed between their joined bodies to press against her clit.

"Oh God!" Regina gasped as she felt James' calloused fingers rub against her most sensitive spot.

Her hips bucked against his frantically, trying to take him deeper. They thrust against each other erratically, both pushing for their releases. Regina fell over the edge moments later, climaxing with a silent gasp, her short nails digging in to James' shoulders. A few more quick thrusts and Charming too climaxed, spilling his seed inside the Evil Queen.

They slumped against the wall, tired and breathless, their bodies humming pleasantly. Both are still for a moment before Regina slowly lowers her legs to the ground. James pulls out of her with a groan, missing her tight heat almost instantly.

They begin to redress quickly, not looking at each other as they do so. Once they are properly clothed they stand by the door, Regina with a smirk on her face and James looking guilty. It is James who finally breaks the silence.

"Are you planning anything Regina?" he asks, as if he hadn't just fucked her against the door.

She smirks wickedly before answering, "Would you believe me if I said no?"

Opening the door she has to contain a laugh at the shake of his head. Of course he wouldn't believe her, why would he? He didn't trust her, no one in this town does and they're probably right not too. She is dangerous and conniving after all, they'd be stupid to trust her.

"I'll see you next week Regina," James says as he steps through the threshold and starts to make his way down the path.

Regina cannot resist one last tease as she watches him go, "Give my regards to Snow will you?"

* * *

_AN: So, this is my first proper Evil Charming fic but also my first proper smut fic. Lol. I don't know how well I did but oh well. I want to thank my fabulous friend Mae for reading this over for me and just generally being an awesome cheerleader! _

_I hope you enjoyed and please review. :) LT._


End file.
